southparkfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Idź się sfinansuj
Idź się sfinansuj (Go Fund Yourself) – pierwszy odcinek osiemnastej serii, będący 284. od początku emisji serialu. W Stanach Zjednoczonych premierowo wyemitowany został 24 września 2014 roku, zaś w Polsce 28 września 2014 na Comedy Central. Fabuła Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny i Butters postanawiają rzucić szkołę i szybko się wzbogacić za pomocą firmy startupowej, na którą pieniądze zbierają poprzez stronę Kickstarter. Ze względu na popularność crowdfundingu, mają problemy ze znalezieniem oryginalnej nazwy, która nie byłaby już zajęta. Kiedy Cartman dowiaduje się, że drużyna futbolu amerykańskiego Washington Redskins straciła prawa do swojej nazwy, proponuje wykorzystać ją jako nazwę firmy. Wzbudza to gniew właściciela drużyny, Daniela Snydera, który próbuje przekonać Cartmana, żeby przestał używać nazwy, jednak bezskutecznie. Firma, której celem jest nicnierobienie, zyskuje popularność, jednak w momencie, kiedy poparcie dla niej wyraża Państwo Islamskie, Kyle i Stan decydują się ją opuścić. Zakładają własny start-up, Kosmate Jaja Jebnęły Ponuro o Stół S.A., jednak i z niego ostatecznie rezygnuje Stan. Sfrustrowany Snyder próbuje przekonać właścicieli innych drużyn NFL, żeby użyli swoich koneksji i przekonali Cartmana do zmiany logo. Ten przystaje na tę propozycję, jednak zmiana ogranicza się do dodania ręcznie narysowanych piersi i penisa do oryginalnego logo Redskins. Rozwścieczony Snyder i jego drużyna pod osłoną nocy włamują się do siedziby Kickstartera i równają budynek z ziemią. Cartman, Kyle i Stan, po utracie pieniędzy zdobytych dzięki crowdfundingowi, zwierają szyki i zmieniają profil swojej firmy na zastępujący Kickstarter, żeby wspomóc Redskins. Plan udaje się do czasu gry Redskins z Dallas Cowboys, kiedy Snyder zmuszony jest zastąpić swoich pozbawionych nadziei zawodników. Wychodzi na boisko i zostaje ciężko ranny. Mieszkańcy South Parku, będący pod wrażeniem poświęcenia właściciela drużyny, zbierają się przed siedzibą Washington Redskins i pod groźbą bojkotu domagają się, żeby chłopcy zmienili nazwę. Zamiast ją zmieniać, chłopcy postanawiają zamknąć firmę i wrócić do szkoły. Ciekawostki |-|Odniesienia do popkultury = * Odcinek parodiuje i wyszydza crowdfunding, w tym przede wszystkim serwis Kickstarter. * W odcinku sparodiowana zostaje konferencja Apple, podczas której zaprezentowano iphone’a 6. Cartman, podobnie jak Apple, wielokrotnie podkreśla świeżość i innowacyjność wprowadzanych przez niego pomysłów, chociaż ograniczają się one do drobnych, nic nie znaczących zmian, takich jak zmiana logo albo wystroju wnętrza biura. * Mecz rozgrywający się pod koniec odcinka jest nawiązaniem do wyniszczenia rdzennych mieszkańców Ameryki w XIX wieku. W meczu naprzeciwko siebie stają Washington Redskins i Dallas Cowboys, co stanowi nawiązanie do zabawy w kowbojów i Indian, jak również do popularnych westernów. |-|Błędy= * Podczas premierowej emisji odcinka, w trakcie rozmowy właścicieli drużyn NFL na Skypie, jako właściciel drużyny San Francisco 49ers wymieniony został jej były prezes, Gideon Yu. Wszystkie późniejsze emisje i wydania są już poprawione – Yu zastąpiony został Jedem Yorkiem, będącym w tamtym czasie prezesem 49ers. * Podczas premierowej emisji odcinka, w trakcie reportażu Toma Thompsona o start-upie Washington Redskins, w momencie, kiedy prezenter obraca się na krześle, na jego komputerze widać stronę firmy Kosmate Jaja Jebnęły Ponuro o Stół S.A. Błąd ten został poprawiony w późniejszych emisjach. * Kiedy podjeżdża szkolny autobus, słychać charakterystyczny dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, chociaż te się nie otwierają. * Strona kickstarterowa Washington Redskins zawiera literówkę: „''Tis'' is our commitment” zamiast „''This'' is our commitment”. |-|Za kulisami= * Projekt szkolnego autobusu został ulepszony od czasu, kiedy pojawił się on w serialu po raz ostatni, w odcinku Święto Dziękczynienia na kanale History. * W materiałach promujących odcinek podczas rozmowy Snydera z Cartmanem, właścicielowi drużyny towarzyszył Robert Griffin III, jednak w samym odcinku został zastąpiony Kirkiem Cousinsem, ponieważ Griffin doznał kontuzji. * Ujęcie, w którym powoli pokazywane jest zbliżenie na miasteczko, przypomina te z gry South Park: Kijek Prawdy. * Jest to jedyny odcinek emitowany przez Comedy Central Polska w wersji ocenzurowanej. Podczas rozmowy Cartmana i Kyle’a na temat różnic pomiędzy Kościołem katolickim a NFL w polskiej wersji wycięto sześciosekundowy fragment, podczas którego Cartman mówi: „NFL, Catholic Church, same thing! Okay, let's use the Catholic Church! You take a moral stand on issues, you say you're about honor and integrity”. Według reżysera polskiego dubbingu, odcinek nagrany został w całości, bez żadnych cięć, jednak zarówno podczas emisji w telewizji, jak i w oficjalnej aplikacji, odcinek pozbawiony jest wspomnianych sześciu sekund. en:Go Fund Yourself es:Crea tus Vídeos como Tonta, Puta, Malcriada Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria osiemnasta